The Prophecy
by Juno0712
Summary: The Titans were thrown into turmoil when Raven up and left with little more than a cryptic note. But with Beast Boy following her every move, the young Titan finds herself in over her head when she finds she is able to feel without consequence. But what strings are attached to this newfound freedom? And how will this affect a certain green Titan? BBRae, RobStar. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The first fanfic I've done in a while. I went on hiatus for a while due to exams and uni and other things. But I'm back and with a story I'm determined to finish – a lot of it has been written in advance to avoid falling behind. Might return to my previous works but they all need a good revamp.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I never have and unfortunately never will.

* * *

_Azarath, metrion, zinthos…_

Raven's incessant mantra punctured the silence of her room but it was not as soothing or as peaceful as it was usually. Her voice was disturbed, strained by the need to meditate yet the inability to find her centre prevented her from doing so.

Her meditation was disrupted by the relentless feeling that something was wrong. She ceased her chanting and strained her ears for reassurance.

She could hear Starfire humming pleasantly to herself while she placed the last of her presents beneath the Christmas tree, Robin working up a sweat beating a punching bag in the gym; Cyborg working contently on upgrades for the T-Ship and Beast Boy had apparently given up trying to beat the high score on their game and took to wandering around the corridors.

She opened her eyes in defeat. Nothing was raising a red flag. Nothing was out of the ordinary. But she couldn't shake the feeling…

A loud metallic thud pounded at her door.

"Rae? You in there?"

"What is it Beast Boy?"

"You've been in there all day, just wanted to check you're okay."

She rolled her eyes and glided to the door, stopping only to pull her hood over her head before opening, as though it would help her seething headache.

"I'm fine."

Beast Boy looked unconvinced; he ran his fingers nervously through his verdant hair. After the events with Malchior and Trigon, he'd become uneasy with Raven spending long periods of time in her room. It was a small gesture, but it had touched Raven that he made the extra effort to ensure that she was never alone for too long.

"Okay, well we're gonna go get pizza soon anyway, you coming with?" He asked, looking adorably hopeful.

Raven considered, finally coming to the reasoning that coming out of her room wasn't going to make the slightest difference. "Sure, why not…"

"Sweet!" He cheered as they began walking to the common room. "So, what you been up to in there any how?"

Raven shrugged, trying to ignore her exacerbated heart rate as a consequence of her persistent bad vibes. She massaged her temples. "Meditating."

"Guess there's no point in asking how that went, huh? How thrilling can meditation get?" He asked with a beaming smile.

"Uh-huh." She'd wished that she could have given something more, but couldn't seem to muster up the strength or concentration. The vibe was growing stronger, her pulse faster. Beads of sweat were beginning to appear on her brow. She swallowed hard.

"Rae, are you sure you're okay? You look…paler."

She nodded absent-mindedly but inside she knew that something, somewhere, was most definitely not okay. Behind them, a train of light bulbs smashed. The Shapeshifter was beginning to panic at Raven's rapid deterioration and sudden weariness.

"Rae, you really don't look okay…do you want me to get you some water?"

She choked down a lump in her throat. Beast Boy grabbed her by the waist.

"Raven, what's wrong?"

Beast Boy asked her again but she didn't seem to hear. She dabbed her hand across her forehead and took a deeper breath. He said something else but it was distorted, metallic. Her vision began to fade as the air was sucked out of her lungs. She heard Beast Boy shout. She heard many different voices. There was a sudden harsh blow to her legs. She saw red spots, darkness. She clenched her eyes shut.

This time, she heard a hushed deep voice, hissing and echoing several times. Raven felt as though she was floating but could not open her eyes. She was forced to listen.

_On the seventh day…on the seven day of the New Year…_

_A child conceived…a child conceived through evil, born to do… born to do evil's bidding,_

_Will arrive…a child will arrive on Earth…on Earth…to the ruins where He shall have his vengeance…_

_On the thirteenth hour of the child's sixteenth birthday…birthday…He will rise…_

_Forces…forces of an unimaginable magnitude will storm…will storm the Earth… Engulf it with his fury…_

_The second coming will prevail. He will have his destruction. He will have his rule of the galaxy…_

_He will have his revenge._

"Raven?"

"Shh, BB, I think she's coming-to…"

Slowly, Raven's eyes lulled open to see the blurry image of her friends hovering over her, concern plastered upon each of their faces. A moment of silence passed as Raven focused her vision. She blinked hard.

"How you feeling?" Asked Cyborg.

Raven rolled onto her side, and vomited.

On a planet somewhere between Tamaran and Earth, two alien guards stood watch over the threshold to their city. They stood completely still, their tridents placed firmly in their left claws.

The first caught sight of something in the distance, seemingly getting closer. He stepped forward, pointing his weapon outwards, ready for battle. His companion soon followed suit. The green light got closer, but it was weak and travelling slowly. Its green trail faded and the figure began to free-fall the remaining distance to their planet.

The first guard approached cautiously, the second lingered behind.

"Identify yourself." Said the first guard, keeping a safe distance between himself and the stranger.

At first, there was no answer. The figure shifted slightly and struggled to their feet. His injuries were too much to conceal. His blood gushed from his head and arm down his orange skin, his leg was too painful to lean on.

"I am Ryand'r of Tamaran." He stated though his voice was barely audible.

"State your purpose."

His green eyes opened and pleaded with the guard's.

"Earth." He replied. "I need to get to Earth…urgently…help…" With that, he collapsed.

* * *

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the views and follows, guys! If you read, please review. It's essential so that I can improve as a writer. Even if you want to moan and groan about the direction of the plot. And for the one person who did review, thanks it's appreciated :) feel free to point out any errors. Though bare in mind I'm British, I've had occasions before where people have thought I was wrong for not using Americanisms aha.

Just a kind of mini-announcement.. I _will_ be continuing 'I Don't Care Where I am as Long as I'm With You'. (Thought I do wish I'd picked a shorter title...)

Disclaimer: If I owned the Titans, it wouldn't be cancelled. Therefore, I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven sat up in the infirmary bed, hands clutching her head. Starfire had since sympathetically offered to help clean the vomit from the green and gagging Cyborg's feet. Robin, however, was straight to business.

"Raven, what happened back there? Can you remember?" Asked the Boy Wonder, whose expression suggested he was already reviewing the worst case scenarios.

She shook her head. "I was about to ask you the same thing…"

The Titans exchanged looks. "We heard Beast Boy call for help…when we came through, you'd passed out." Robin replied.

"Not to mention we now need new lights…" Muttered Cyborg beneath his breath, still very much green. "You're telling me that you don't remember any of it?"

"Nothing. Now lay off the third degree, I've just woken up..." She answered through gritted teeth and beginning to feel the pressure of being under the spotlight. Turning her head away from the Titans, she massaged her temples and closed her eyes. She definitely felt more settled; nothing from the inside was trying to eat its way out of her anymore. But it had been replaced with a new, more sinister feeling of urgency. Now that she knew the problem, she had to do anything to stop it.

"Rae, there must be something…I haven't seen you like that since…" Beast Boy's voice trailed off. The Titans individually shook off the memory of the prevented apocalypse. The thought of her demonic father's almost-triumph sent shivers through her body. She couldn't let him get that close again.

"I said I'm fine."

"I can't accept that, Raven. I monitored your vitals – they were off the charts. That was no ordinary faint or passing out, man." Cyborg indicated to the charts behind him. "So you can either let us know now and have it over with, or have us on your back until you break."

Raven lowered her hands. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but seriously, I'm fine." She was unable to hide her irritation. Under the best of circumstances, this would have been uncomfortable. But right now, there was an immense sense of urgency that yearned for her to retreat to her room, to begin her search. Time was wasting, racing through her fingers. Every second she spent defending herself was a second lost. As though sensing her frustration, Beast Boy pressed the matter further.

"Something like that doesn't get brought on by someone who's just 'fine', Rae." The Changeling edged closer, his tone more provocative than confused as though trying to elicit something he already knew. "What aren't you telling us?"

Starfire popped up from beside the bed and rested a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Friend, please, you may confide in us."

Raven took a moment to clear her mind, set her story straight. The concern shown by her friends was touching, overwhelming even, but this wasn't their battle. Again, she shook her head. "I just…haven't been able to meditate as much with the amount of crime lately. And since Robin dug up those new leads on Slade, I guess it just brought back bad memories, okay?" She answered, drooping her head and rushing her sentences for dramatic effect.

Despite her feigned sincerity, the Titans still looked unconvinced. The worn out mystic had to choke back her exasperation. What was it going to take to get them off her back?

"That's what no meditation does to you?" Asked Cyborg, scanning his charts once more.

"Well now you know why I do it so often."

The Boy Wonder rubbed his chin in deep thought. His intuition had told him that something wasn't quite right with Raven's alibi. But what reason did he have to disbelieve her asides from a gut feeling? It was a gamble, but he decided to call her bluff. "Cyborg, is there anything that you could administer that would help with Raven's meditation?" Raven's eyes flashed open momentarily.

"I don't think that's—"

"Sure, man. I have a shot here, kind of like a weak tranquiliser." He turned to Raven. "It'll calm help you down. Might not be a long-term solution, but it'll at least offer you a good few sessions before the effects wear off."

Before she could protest, Cyborg was already clamping a restraint to her upper arm and searching for a decent vain. Raven looked around pleadingly but only managed to catch the emerald eyes of Beast Boy. The young Changeling, usually so full of life, was filled with scepticism and worry. Seconds had passed and his gaze still held. Raven knew then that he knew something. An odd sensation of fear and gratitude passed through her. Fear that she had endangered him once again and, yet, gratitude that he hadn't sold her out. The mystic was so occupied with Beast Boy's thoughts that she hadn't felt Cyborg administer the shot.

"There we go. All done."

Raven threw her legs over the side of the bed and removed the wires that were monitoring her. She'd had enough of this interrogation. The uneasy feeling in her stomach returned as she tried to recall what the voice had said.

"Hey, guys…how long was I out for?" She asked.

"Six hours or so." Robin responded. "Why?"

"So it's still Christmas Eve?"

They nodded. If it was December 24th, it meant she had fourteen days to decode the message and the whereabouts of this…'child'.

"What's so important about the date?" Asked Robin. The others stared on with equal scepticism. Raven was momentarily speechless, having not prepared for the question. Hastily, she glanced at the clock on the other side of the room. Eleven. Because she was tired? Because she wanted to open presents early? _Yeah, they're really going to believe that…_

She opened her mouth, no excuse yet formed. Before she could speak, red lights and sirens came to her rescue.

"It'll have to wait." Said Cyborg much to Robin's dismay. "Dr. Light is on the prowl."

Raven took the opportunity to get up but got no further than the foot of the bed before their leader stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Raven, you'll have to stay here. It's not safe to fight after that shot." Ordered Robin, his narrowed eyes letting Raven know his word was final. Her eye twitched in flux of exasperation and irritation. "Someone needs stay here with Raven on the off-chance that Dr. Light is just a distraction. The rest of us can take him."

Beast Boy stood forward. "I'll do it."

Panicked, Raven protested. "Robin, that's really not necessary. I can take care of myself."

Robin ignored her. "Titans, go!"

The three of them exited, Starfire offered a sympathetic look before her eyes lit up and she followed suit.

Cyborg hesitated in the hallway.

"You look a bit off, Cyborg. Raven not convinced you?" Asked Robin.

Cyborg lifted his foot. "Star missed a spot…"

"Gross…"

There was no denying the tension in the infirmary. Electricity crawled beneath Raven's skin while Beast Boy remained unfazed. Behind her deadpan exterior, it was his out-of-character stillness that troubled her the most.

Finally, she turned her deep amethyst eyes to his.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?"

"Why did you lie, Rae?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"About meditating. Everyone was looking at you when you said it, but I was still looking at the monitor. Your pulse went crazy. Then when I looked at you, you couldn't look any of us in the eye. Plus, I know you'd been meditating all today."

Raven's eyes narrowed. She never even knew he paid that much attention. "Beast Boy…" her tone was verging on dangerous.

"You're not as good at lying as you think you are, Raven."

This time, Raven's pulse went wild. She could feel her heart pounding away in her chest. What had she inadvertently dragged him into?

"We're not having this conversation, Beast Boy! I don't know what you think you saw—"

"I heard you Raven."

The young mystic's heart seemed to stop dead in its tracks as she felt her mouth run dry with panic. _No! _She wanted to yell at him, to pound the information out of him. Instead, her jaw hung open limply. Pathetically. But she never needed to ask.

"Before the others arrived you started shouting about this kid that's supposed to arrive after the New Year in the ruins."

There was nothing left for Raven to do. He had heard. And worst of all, he had understood. She could confide in Beast Boy, she knew that. But that would mean putting him in harm's way.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Beast Boy. You're wasting my time." She chose denial. Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy. She battled against the effects of the shot.

Beast Boy sighed in frustration. "Look, I'm not saying you need to spill your guts to me. All I'm saying is that something's not right. I _know_ something's not right. I'm not going to make you tell me but…you can, Rae. You can trust me. Whatever it is, I'll try my best to help you with. And if you don't…then I'll find out my own way."

Raven's mouth fell open, her eyes softening.

"You're not alone, Raven."

For a moment, their eyes met again. Beast Boy was sincere in what he had said, she knew, despite his immaturities, that he would stand by her, and in that moment she considered telling him. But the memory of Trigon's invasion had plagued her mind. She had dragged her friends into a mess that had almost cost them their lives, their home and their planet. This time, she wanted to ensure their safety. This time, ignorance was their best and only hope.

"Thanks, Beast Boy, but…there's nothing to tell." She turned her back and continued to her room. She couldn't disguise the fear in her movements. It was in her system now. Her friends needed her. But somewhere, deep in the pit of her stomach, she felt that there was something more. Something that was growing against her will. Something she must push aside for another day and suppress with all her might. Deep down she knew that Beast Boy's revelation had unleashed something inside her, something primal. She knew that she could no longer investigate within the Titans' Tower without intriguing him more. She had to leave. Soon.

Beast Boy stared on, sceptical and determined, until she vanished out of sight. Only then did his body relax.

_I know you won't let this drop, Raven. I know you're gonna go out there and find this kid. And I'm gonna be right there behind you. Just see if I'm not. _He thought to himself with a seething sense of determination.

She wasn't going to face her demons alone, not this time, not if he could help it.

* * *

Review, please! Any constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the criticism, reviews and views, guys! All very much appreciated and will be taken on board. Most of the spelling errors were due to late-night writing and rushing – shall take better care in future! Those that viewed but did not review - please do take a moment to write something, it's all helpful and I will try my best to return the favour and look over your work as well.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Titans, this would be an episode and not a fan fiction. So no. I sadly do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Friends, let us indulge in the nog of eggs to celebrate this joyous occasion!" Starfire exclaimed in childish delight, flying excitedly from the kitchen into the common room. It was New Year's Eve and a week since the prophecy was delivered to Raven and so the Titans were using up the last of their Christmas beverages.

Robin looked up lovingly at the good-spirited alien who soon mirrored his expression. They had long-since officialised their relationship and the gesture had had an uplifting effect on the Boy Wonder who was now much more at ease by Starfire's side. As though cementing their status as boyfriend and girlfriend had lifted a huge weight off of his shoulders. While Robin taught Starfire about traditions and culture on Earth, Starfire taught him how to be himself.

"Dude, I can't have eggnog! It's _egg_nog!" Said Beast Boy waving his arms around in frustration.

"Well don't have any then!" Cyborg gasped between large gulps and held his cup out for seconds. Starfire happily refilled.

"But I want some..." Beast Boy muttered. "Hey Rae, think there's such thing as tofu eggnog?"

Raven, until this point, had been tangled in her thoughts. She had seven days left – almost six – and things were becoming desperately urgent. Her emotions, usually so tame, were spiralling out of control. But with no adverse effects. The prospect was new and baffling. She had decided to treat it with caution, deciding that while her tolerance may have increased, it was dangerous to experiment.

"Hell-o? Earth to Raven?" Beast Boy rested a hand upon hers, sending currents of energy racing up her arms.

Raven's eyes shot open. She had felt it. A surge of electric that charged – surged - up her arms from his touch. Heat was beginning to rise up her neck, spreading to her face. Her pulse was rapid.

She pulled away abruptly and glared at Beast Boy.

"What did you _do_?"

Beast Boy blinked hard and waved his hands defensively. "What? Nothing! I didn't do anything, Rae, honest—"

"Yes, you did and it's _Raven_. _Ra-ven_!"

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Cut in Robin, approaching the pair. Starfire and Cyborg propped themselves up on the back of the sofa to see the commotion.

Beast Boy's jaw hung open. "I dunno…I…"

"Nothing, Robin." Said Raven, hugging her arms to hide her goose bumps. She turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Asked Robin confusedly.

"I need to be alone." She replied bluntly before storming to the door.

"But, friend, what about—"

"Leave it, Star…" Muttered Cyborg, placing a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

Beast Boy turned to face them. "I dunno what just happened…"

"Man, you and me both. Raven's been acting off lately. I dunno what's eatin' her but… Maybe it's just best if you go and apologise to her?" Suggested Cyborg sympathetically. Robin nodded in agreement.

"That's not such a bad idea… I think I'd leave it until tomorrow though, let things calm down a little. We don't know what's going on in Raven's head, and we're not supposed to know, but she wouldn't snap like that for no reason."

"But I didn't _do _anything!"

"That's not the point, Beast Boy. Sometimes you just have to suck things up and get on with it." Robin shrugged.

Beast Boy gritted his teeth. His protests were futile; his point of view was futile. It had been a long time since he last felt so exasperated. So humiliated. He hadn't done anything. He'd gotten shouted at and yet _he _was the one that had to apologise? What absolute bull crap.

"Whatever. I'm off to bed." He snapped.

"But you are going to miss the fireworks and the making of resolutions for the New Year!" Starfire pouted, flying towards the sulking Titan.

"Yeah, well I already know my resolution – to stay out of Raven's way!"

"Come on, man, this is all a bit stupid…" Cyborg started but Beast Boy didn't want to hear it. He raised his hand in a bleak good night gesture and charged out.

The remaining Titans looked at each other.

"What's gotten into those two…" Robin muttered more or less to himself. "I haven't seen them behave like this since…well, not for a long time."

Cyborg shook his head. "BB's been sensitive about Raven for some time now… but this is going over the top."

"Perhaps our friends are experiencing the 'puppy love'?" Asked Starfire innocently.

Robin and Cyborg side-glanced to one another before bursting into hysterical laughter. Starfire stared on in bewilderment.

"BB and Rae? That'll be the day!" Joked Cyborg.

"Yeah, Star, I know they're always fighting _like_ a married couple…"

"And BB's always winding Raven up…"

"And telling stupid jokes…"

"Tryna make her laugh…"

"Checkin' up on her…"

There was a long pause. Slowly, their heads turned to face each other and the laughter began to dissipate. Cyborg's jaw dropped.

"Holy crap... BB has a thing for Raven!"

Behind him, the fireworks marking the New Year painted the twilight sky. They burst and crackled above the cheerful Jump City though went completely unnoticed to the stunned Titans.

* * *

Beast Boy grudgingly stomped to his room. How d_are _they make him apologise like he's the bad guy. What had he done asides from try to be friendly? And then they had the cheek to tell him _when _to apologise.

_You know what? Screw them! I'll do what I want! If I'm gonna apologise it'll be on my terms, not when she feels like she's calm enough! In fact, I'm gonna do it now. I don't care if she gets angrier!_

Hastily, Beast Boy altered his direction and made way to Raven's room in lengthy strides. His fists balled, his face flustered. The closer he got, the more he seemed to run out of steam. His resolve faltered.

_Agh, is it really Raven I'm angry at or just the rest of the team for being asses? I know Raven's had a lot going on since she passed out and stuff but… Oh, I dunno!_

Beast Boy's argument with himself lasted until he found himself outside of Raven's door. His eyes traced over her name. Raven. He couldn't stay mad at her, surely? Maybe he had annoyed her. He knew that she'd been short-fused and edgy ever since the escapade last week. And with the 7th day of the New Year now only six days away he had no doubt she was anxious. By now, he'd talked himself into being genuinely sorry.

Beast Boy sighed in defeat and raised his clenched fist. Before he could knock, his hypersensitive ears pricked up at the sound of Raven's voice from the other side. He hesitated slightly before pressing his ear to the door.

-Inside-

"Ugh, why don't I know this yet!" Raven scalded herself. "I've searched every damn book, every map…why can't I find these stupid ruins!" The young mystic clenched her head in frustration. As if the whereabouts of this child wasn't bothering her enough, her emotions had a newfound freedom that, despite Raven's vigorous training, were going wild. The gleam of the mirror that led to her mind caught her eye. She knew she'd soon have to revisit her emotions; it was the only way to truly know what was happening.

_One problem at a time, Raven…_

She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Right… I have a few places in mind, if I can just…" she reopened the town map and drew several circles. "Okay. Those are the closest ruins I can think of…"

Raven opened a nearby notebook and scribbled a quick message on it.

_Why can't prophecies ever give directions? Is there some code that says all prophecies must be cryptic or else they don't work? Eugh…_

Once finished, she glanced at the time. It was now past one in the morning.

"I can't afford to wait until the others go to bed… I need to go… now."

-Outside-

Beast Boy panicked as he heard footsteps fast approaching the door. He looked around helplessly. Nowhere to hide, nowhere to run quick enough. Desperate, he morphed into a fly and landed on the ceiling just as Raven opened her door.

He watched from above as Raven turned and stuck a note just below her name and disappeared around the corner.

Beast Boy didn't need to look at the message. Without hesitation, he took the form of a falcon and flew in her direction, just in time to see her fly outside.

_You're not getting away from me, Raven. I'll follow you anywhere if I have to._

-At the Tower-

Cyborg stretched his metallic arms, beginning to feel mildly uncomfortable in the presence of the snuggling couple next to him.

Starfire was nuzzled cosily into Robin's neck, who draped his arm around her affectionately. They were enjoying whispering into one another's ears. Every now and then the red-headed Tamaranean emitted a sickly sweet giggle in response to something the Boy Wonder had said. Robin's cheeks had turned a light shade of red.

"Man, you two are so sweet you're gonna make my teeth rot." He said through a teasing smile. "I think I'll leave you two to it and head off to bed."

Robin coughed in embarrassment, tugging nervously at his collar. "Sorry Cy, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…"

"Naa man, it's cool. I wanna see how BB's doing anyway, and you guys need your space." He winked, mostly so he could watch Robin go through a further ten shades of pink.

"Good night, friend!" Exclaimed Starfire, cheerily breaking free of Robin's arms to gather Cyborg in a hug. "May you have pleasant dreams!"

"Night Star. See ya Robin." He said, giving his friends a warm-hearted grin before exiting the common room. Once through the doors, his smile vanished.

While he was, in fact, very happy for his friends, his previous realisation had elicited a lot of unwanted thoughts.

He looked down to his robotic hands, imagining he was holding someone close to him as Robin did with Starfire. He imagined being able to feel their skin, their touch and wondered briefly, if he'd ever find someone that would look past his exterior, and love him for the person he was inside. The man he used to be.

He pushed away the thought and looked forward, having arrived at Beast Boy's door. He knocked loudly.

"Hey, little dude, can I come in?" There was no answer. "BB, look, I know you're mad and all, but it's New Years, man, come on."

Still, there was silence. Cyborg frowned.

"Look, man, it was a really stupid tiff, you can't stay pissed at me for that…" He waited a few seconds. "Yo! BB, I know you're in there. If you don't get your sulky green butt to this door right now then I'm comin' in… BB? Fine. I'm comin' in!"

Angrily, he tore open the door and barged in. "Seriously, man, what is your deal? One stupid argument and you don't talk to… BB?" Cyborg looked around hastily, realising that the room - if you could call it that - was empty. "Beast Boy?"

As a last resort, he wandered further down the corridor to Raven's room, coming to the conclusion that Beast Boy must have gone to apologise, half-hoping that he hadn't just been talking to himself for nothing. Upon approach, his eyes locked on the message pinned to the mystic's door.

"What the…"

_Dear all,_

_Please do not try to find me, I am not in danger. There are some things that I need to take care of outside the team._

_See you in a week,_

_Raven._

Confused, Cyborg raised his arm and dialled Beast Boy's communicator.

"Dude, you almost gave me away!" Said Beast Boy in a hushed voice. He seemed to be crouching behind a rock, though the dark made it hard to tell for sure.

"Put your communicator on silent then. What's going on, B? Where are you?"

Beast Boy looked around cautiously. "Just… out. And keep your voice down."

"Are you with Raven?"

The Changeling glanced behind his shoulder. "Kinda…"

"What d'ya mean 'kinda'? You either are or you aren't…wait, man, are you following her?"

"Keep your voice down!" He whispered in alarm. "No, well… yeah. Okay. Technically, I'm 'following' her. But I'm only doing this to help. Something's not right with Raven, and, I mean… Slade's out there somewhere, Robin said so himself. She can't take on Slade by herself."

"Raven's looking for Slade?"

"No! I just mean… Slade will pick her off if he finds out she's alone. There's safety in numbers, you know?"

"And what if someone attacks the Titans tomorrow? What then?"

"There are more important things."

"Like Raven, you mean? Man, you'll never learn, will you? She'll kill you if she finds out."

"I'm willing to take that risk…"

"But why, BB? She obviously has things she needs to sort out."

"I don't accept that. Sure, she has things to sort out… does that mean she has to do it alone? I want to be there to help her. "

Cyborg shook his head.

"Then be straight-up with her, dude. She might actually spare you if you're at least honest."

"It might not have to come to that."

"Seriously? How long do you think you can keep that up for, man? You're green! She's gonna find you sooner or later. You're not exactly the world's best camouflage."

"I'll deal with that there and then. But for now, don't tell Robin."

"Man, do you think everyone's blind? We're two Titans down, he's gonna realise sooner or later!" In response, the Changeling looked to the ground, desperate. Cyborg lowered his voice and sighed. "Look, I'll keep Robin in the dark for as long as I can. But you'll have until tomorrow at the latest before he realises you're gone. Do what you have to do, BB, but being a friend to her doesn't mean she's gonna like you as something more."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Before Cyborg could answer, there was a noise in the background as Beast Boy peered around the stone again. "I gotta go, dude. Later."

"BB, wait!" The transmission had already ended. "Eugh…"

Cyborg had barely had time to sulk before he heard footsteps and giggling from around the corner. It was Robin and Starfire. He almost choked when he noticed they were both heading in the direction of Starfire's room. His heart then began palpitating when he realised that meant they were coming closer to where he was standing. Without thinking, he tore the note from Raven's door and sped inside.

Soon, he heard the footsteps and murmurs pass by the door behind him. So close, he could almost feel the electricity, the heat passing between them. Eventually, the warmth, the giggles and the ragged breaths disappeared around the corner.

Cyborg let out a heavy sigh. "That little green idiot owes me big time… I can't freak out over Robin and Star getting nasty because he has to go off and be a stalker… Man, this is a weird day…" He muttered as he wandered to Raven's bed where he noticed her communicator abandoned on her pale blue sheets. He placed the note beside it.

He made to turn, having no desire to stay in Raven's room longer than necessary. Before he could, he spotted a wealth of out-of-place papers stuffed into her drawer. He gulped, knowing he shouldn't look but failed to resist the growing urge inside him.

_Come on, Cyborg, get a grip of yourself… It's paper for cryin' out loud… not everything in Raven's room can be booby-trapped, right? Ohh, I shouldn't've come in here…_

Slowly, he dug out page after page of maps, notes and theories on prophecies ripped fresh from books.

"Well, this isn't suspicious at all…"

The robotic side of his brain skimmed and processed them at an unimaginable speed. Cyborg's human eye widened as he looked at the annotations while the meaning of the information he had gathered began to take shape.

Raven was looking for something. Something that was hidden deep in the heart of the city. Something she wanted to destroy.

Another note revealed that this wasn't just something. It was some_one_.

Was it possible that Beast Boy had followed Raven to prevent a crime? To prevent Raven's imprisonment? Or cover it all up for her?

Cyborg dropped the papers at his feet.

Was it possible that his friend was a murderer?

* * *

**Normally, this is something I'd choose myself, but seeing as I have so many pairings for Cyborg, I thought I'd leave it up to the reader… Who do you think I should couple with Cy? Let me know what you think!**

**Please review!**


End file.
